


Half-Brothers

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro is Keith's half-brother. He's tall too. Lance decides now's a good time to make a joke.Oneshot/drabble





	Half-Brothers

"You wanna know something weird?"

Lance cuddled closer to Keith. He was his boyfriend now, so he could. "Sure, why not?"

"My half-brother is like, 6'4." It was true too. Not a lot of people were that tall, but... Shiro was a pretty tall dude in general.

"Oh my god," Lance said quietly. That was a rather extreme reaction but no matter. 

"Yeah, tall, right?"

"Imagine how tall he'd be if he was your full brother."

Keith blinked. That wasn't how it worked.

But Lance was grinning, so he didn't have the heart to say anything. Instead he just kissed him.  

 


End file.
